


Not strong enough

by bel_e_muir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bel_e_muir/pseuds/bel_e_muir
Summary: What if Mr Lahey was hiding some awful truths about himself? What if Isaac's physical abuse was a way for the man to conceal something even worse?Explicit for a reason.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Isaac Lahey's Father
Kudos: 6





	Not strong enough

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic that I needed to get out of my system so that I could focus on writing everything else.  
> Please heed the warnings, and as usual, if they're a trigger for any of you (which I respect), I'd kindly ask you simply not to read it.  
> In real life I abhor abuse of any kind, sexual especially, but it's a fanfiction, which means - just a figment of my not always innocent imagination.

Isaac was walking home from school with a dread pooling in the base of his stomach. He'd received a D on his latest chemistry test and if that wasn't enough, he had served a detention because of which he was already late for dinner. He knew that his father was going to be angry with him, and Isaac will be punished, again.

He didn't know what was worse: the certainty that he was going to be hurt soon, or not knowing _how_.

With a morbid curiosity, he mused on the method of his punishment. Maybe his father will be too furious with him to come up with anything elaborate and will just beat and kick him to his heart content. If his anger will be more cold and controlled, though, he might decide to whip Isaac's back until it's bloody. Or worse, he will drag him _downstairs_.

Isaac shuddered. He hated being confined to small spaces, and he felt almost visceral terror at the mere thought of being locked up, again.

With every step, he felt fear doubling in him, and once he was standing by the front doors, he was already shaking, terrified. But he knew that the more he would stall, the more severe his punishment was going to be. Swallowing heavily, he opened the door with a shaking hand and came inside, feeling faint and dizzy.

As soon as he closed the doors behind him, he heard his father's footsteps. He froze in place, afraid to move.

"Finally decided to come home, you ungrateful whelp? What is your excuse this time?" the man demanded.

"I… Please, dad, I'm sorry, I had a detention, I didn't mean-" Isaac was interrupted as he was backhanded with a force that sent him stumbling into a wall.

Next thing he knew, he was being dragged into the basement and he let out a pitiful wail at the realization. No, not the freezer, everything but this-

"Please don't, I'm sorry dad, I beg you, I'll do anything, just don't lock me up, please," he begged shamelessly, too terrified to care for his pride or dignity. He didn't know why he even bothered, though. It's not like his father had ever listened to his pleas. 

Today something must have been different, as his father growled incoherently, then pushed Isaac onto the locked freezer, rather than open it and force him inside. 

The boy trembled. Something was different this time, he could sense it, something was terribly, horribly _wrong_.

As merciless hands forced his sweatpants and boxers down, Isaac froze in fright. No, this wasn't happening, his father had never, ever tried to-

He moaned in shock as calloused fingers started to massage roughly his member, squeezing hard, taking, _claiming_.

"It's all your doing," his father growled. "You don't want to be locked up, so I will have this, I'll have you instead."

The fingers retreated and he breathed with relief, but then he heard his father's zipper being opened and next thing he knew, the already hard dick started to press against his ass, and he cried out in panic.

"Shut up you stupid boy, I'm not going to fuck you dry, so don't move and let me have this," he heard his father murmur breathlessly and the man started to rub his member against Isaac's ass, moaning quietly.

After a moment he put his dick in between Isaac's clenched thighs, then started to thrust rhythmically, breathing harshly. Soon enough, the thrusts turned quicker, frenzied, and his father shuddered above him with a guttural moan, pushed once, twice, and stilled.

Isaac felt hot tears leaking from his eyes as he felt even hotter fluid flowing down his thighs and he felt empty, so empty inside. 

He heard his father tucking himself back into his pants.

"Don't just lie here like that, go and clean yourself," the man snapped.

Isaac scrambled to obey, he pulled his underwear and pants up, then ran away from the basement on wobbly feet. Once he stumbled into the bathroom, he started to cry with dry, ugly sobs. Hands shaking, he took off his clothes and went under the shower, then started the water running. It was so cold that he shivered, but he welcomed the feeling, hoping it would calm the fever which he felt inside.

At first the shower brought him some relief, but soon enough he was trembling violently, and he realized that he was going into a shock, as his teeth rattled hard from the coldness. With the last ounce of the strength still left in him, he stopped the water, then slid down and sat on the hard, cold tiles, circling his knees with his arms, his body shaking uncontrollably.

He felt disconnected from himself, from his body and everything that was around him. Maybe he could stay like this forever, never stand up again, never face the world and his dad ever again…

He didn't know how long he sat there like that. After an indefinite amount of time he heard his father calling him, and he wanted to reply, he really did, but his throat was so constricted he couldn't make a sound. Finally, he heard the door to the bathroom being opened and his father came in, which caused Isaac to curl into a tight ball, trying to hide himself from his view.

"What did you do to yourself, you stupid boy," his father said, but this time his voice was weary and resigned rather than angry. "Come on Isaac, you can't just sit here or you'll catch a cold."

Isaac wanted to laugh at the idea, since getting sick was the least of his worries now, but all he managed was a weak sound which was closer to a sob than a laugh.

He felt strong hands helping him up and surrounding him with a towel, then drying him up gently. He wanted to hate the touch, to flinch away from it, but he was so painfully tired, his body still shaking from the cold, that he didn't resist. He let himself be led to his own bedroom, then tucked under the sheets as if he was a small child still. And maybe he would like to be a kid still, a child whose father loved and cherished him, and not-

He trembled, remembering vividly what had happened to him, and he closed his eyes hard, trying to stop the tears from falling.

He heard his father sighing heavily, then leaving the room and closing the doors behind him. A big part of Isaac felt relief at him leaving. However, there was also a small part that wanted his dad back, that wanted to be comforted and taken care of. He hated himself for that, for being so weak, so needy and clingy. How could he even want anything from his father, after all that had happened?

But he did, God help him, he did.

***

When he woke up the next morning, it was to the sounds of his father busying himself in the kitchen, the cupboards being open, the water running, all the completely ordinary sounds of a Saturday morning, and he hated it. He didn't know if he could stand it if his father just pretended that the last evening had never happened.

Realizing that lying in his bed for the whole day wasn't really an option, he went to wash himself, then put on some fresh clothes. He tried not to look at himself in the mirror too closely, though. Something in his looks, in his body caused his father to desire him, and he felt ashamed and guilty at the thought. 

Trying to calm down his frantically beating heart, he went downstairs.

His father was already in the living room, sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading his newspaper. Isaac stood at the door, looking at him uncertainly, wanting to be brave and calm about this but feeling the urge to run away and curl into a small ball. His father looked up from his newspaper and for a moment they were just gazing at each other without a word.

"May I come in?" asked Isaac finally, fighting the trepidation that he felt inside.

The newspaper was carefully folded and put down.

"Of course, son," the man confirmed. "Don't just hover there like that, sit down."

Isaac complied and sat at the table, his shoulders painfully tense and his hands clammy. 

After a moment of silence when it became clear that the man wasn't going to start their conversation, Isaac asked quietly, hesitantly: "Was it… was it something that I did? That triggered what happened yesterday? If that's the case, I'm- I'm sorry."

His father closed his eyes for a moment, clenching his fists, and Isaac felt pure terror. 

"I'm sorry, dad, please don't be angry at me," he pleaded, he was so tired, he couldn't take it anymore, the fear, the punishments, and since yesterday, also the guilt.

"I'm not angry," the man said finally, then stood up and came closer, and Isaac flinched violently, because he didn't know what to expect, what to fear, anymore. Was he going to be beaten, or yelled at, or _molested_ -

A gentle hand caressing his hair and tucking a stray strand behind his ear was the last thing he expected. He exhaled deeply in shock, and cursed his treacherous heart as he couldn't help but to lean into his father's hand, allowing his cheek to rest onto that calloused palm.

"For years I have been doing everything to push you away from me, and yet you remain so trusting, so innocent," his dad murmured, caressing gently his cheek.

"Dad, please," Isaac whispered. "I don't want you to- to hate me, I can't take it anymore."

"I hated you and I hated myself, because I desired you more than a father should ever want his son, but I thought that if I covered my lust with enough violence, you would never know. But since all is in the open now, there's no need for me to hide it anymore," his father said and Isaac stiffened, shying away from the hand touching his cheek still.

"You want to-"

"Yes," his father confirmed.

"Are you going to-" he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Touch you again? Enjoy your body, have sex with you?" his father finished his questions instead, then said with finality: "Yes."

Isaac looked at him, eyes wide from shock, and stood up on trembling legs, trying to get away as far as he could, then realized that there was no sense in running away. This was his home. Where would he even go? Sooner or later, he would be forced to come back, and he imagined that that wouldn't end well for him.

He felt so useless, so _powerless_. 

"Why?" he whispered finally.

"Because I'm not strong enough to stay away from you," his father stated, then took a step in his direction, and Isaac stumbled back until his back hit the wall. 

His father came closer, so close that their bodies almost touched, then whispered: "I want to kiss you."

The boy trembled as he felt a strong hand circling the back of his neck, holding him still, and a moment later the man's lips touched his in a soft caress. He froze instantly, his heart beating frantically against his chest.

"Relax, boy, it's just a kiss," his father said, sensing how frigid he had become. 

The boy breathed shallowly. Just a kiss, he thought, there's nothing wrong in that, right? Surely, it wouldn't be so bad if he just gave in. He didn't want to fight with his dad, not because of something so small, so insignificant, especially since resisting him had never ended well for Isaac. 

When his mouth was captured in yet another soft, unthreatening kiss, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he placed them loosely around the man's back, his treacherous heart enjoying its warmth and strength.

"That's better," his dad murmured approvingly. "Now, open up your mouth for me so that I can taste you."

The next kiss was deeper, more intense, and Isaac moaned as a wet tongue started massaging his. It was no longer a chaste or innocent kiss, it was intimate and sensual, and he couldn't believe that he was sharing it with his _father_. He felt light-headed and hot all of a sudden as he let himself be tasted, explored, his body suddenly sensitive and throbbing with need.

When the kiss ended, Isaac was dizzy and he would have swayed on his feet if he wasn't pressed against the wall.

"You like it, don't try to deny it," his father whispered, his breath feeling impossibly hot on Isaac's skin as the man placed a trail of wet kisses on his jaw line, his hand cupping Isaac's crotch through the fabric of his pants.

Isaac wanted to cry, because it was too fast, too soon, he wasn't ready-

"Please don't," he begged. He didn't know what else to do, how else could he make him stop.

The kisses stopped and his father whispered into Isaac's ear, his breath hot and moist: "Why? You seem to be enjoying this." As if to emphasise his point, he squeezed Isaac’s dick which immediately hardened at the touch.

He wanted to hate his father for doing this to him, for making his body ache with need which he didn't want to feel, for touching him in a way that felt pleasurable, while inside all that Isaac could feel was a deep, burning shame. He felt guilty about the way his own body betrayed him, shamelessly arching to his father's touch even though Isaac felt nauseous at the mere thought.

"I- It's too fast, I can't-" Isaac hiccuped, shaking. "Please don't…"

He didn't even know what to say. Please don't hurt me? That was laughable. His father hadn't had any qualms about causing him pain and making him miserable before. And yet, he wanted to beg his dad to slow down, to be patient with him, but instead of giving him space, his father pulled Isaac's pants and boxers down, grabbed his half hard cock and gave it a tug, causing the boy to let out a small, helpless whimper.

"I could make you come like that, it would be so easy," the man said, his breathing quickening as his hand moved up and down Isaac's dick, which was quickly getting slick with precome.

Isaac bit his lips to muffle his moans, but he couldn't stop his hips from jerking into that inviting hand, and he felt his cheeks burning from arousal and shame, both equally intense. He was close, so close… Suddenly, the hand retreated, and he looked dazedly at his father who took a step back with an inscrutable expression, then left without a word.

When he heard the front doors closing behind the man, Isaac swallowed hard as he took his bare, almost painfully stiff cock into his own hand and finished what his dad has started. Hating himself for giving in to his weakness, but most of all, hating the fact that his mind kept replying his father's touches and kisses over and over again, he came with a loud gasp, the pleasure and relief so intense that his legs trembled and he slid down the wall, overwhelmed.


End file.
